Not Your Average Hero
by CeceAsh
Summary: *ONE-SHOT* Kurt is Spiderman and protects the innocent residents of Lima, Ohio.


**WORLD:** Glee AU/ Spiderman AU.

**A/N: **I was inspired to write this, thanks to a gif set on Tumblr of Kurt as Spiderman. Another thing, Kurt's Spiderman voice is pretty much Chris's Carson Phillips voice. And lastly, is unbeta-ed, so there are bound to be typos/mistakes, please ignore them.

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Glee or Spiderman.

****The story photo was made by boomboomboom on Tumblr. It's not mine.****

* * *

If you asked anyone to tell you what they knew or noticed about Kurt Hummel, they would probably say some things along the lines of: fashionable, diva, or that gay kid? Never in a million years would they guess that by day, he was the outcast kid that most looked down on, threw their slushies at, and pushed into lockers. And by night, he was the famous masked protector of Lima, Ohio. That's right...Kurt Elizabeth Hummel was the one and only Spiderman.

No one would believe it. Hell, sometimes Kurt doesn't even believe it himself. He wasn't one to respond to violence with violence, but since there had been a record number of break-ins and assaults in the past few months, Kurt knew something had to be done. The police were always to late to do anything, and after one night of Kurt witnessing a woman being beaten in an alley, he knew he had to help. So he joined a self-defense class and learned all that he could to prepare himself.

Next came protecting his identity. Masks that only wrapped around your eyes would do no good in hiding who he was, so that was out. So he went to designing his own look. He knew how to sketch, and used the back of his future outfit projects notebook and drew half the night. When he finally came up with an idea that suited him, he even surprised himself. It was a blue and red full body suit with a head mask, and in the center of the chest, was a spider.

He had chosen that specific insect because he'd always been known for his climbing abilities, and his when he was younger, his Dad said that he reminded him of a spider by the way he crawled up trees. It seemed like a perfect fit. When it came to actually making the suit, he had to be sure that no one saw him making it. So once he'd gotten the materials needed, he would only work on it when no one was in the house. That only allowed him a few hours every week, but he got it done.

The first night he put the suit on and looked in the mirror, he felt a little exposed, even if it was in the comfort of his own room. The thin, meshy fabric hugged his body tightly, so you could see all of his muscles, and the slight bulge in his...nether regions. Kurt was thankful that he had always stayed in shape, or else this fabulous outfit wouldn't look so good on him. Overall, it was all he'd hoped for when the idea had come into his head, even if it was a little hard to breathe at times.

From then on, he snuck out of his house every night when he knew everyone was asleep, and walked downtown. The first few nights were pretty quiet, only hearing normal nightly sounds and dogs barking in the distance. On the fourth night, that all changed. He was perched on top of an old brick building that was the book store. It wasn't the best part of town, which was why he was there. If anything was going down, he wouldn't been too far away from it.

He only had to wait thirty minutes before he heard voices, then glass shatter. He hopped over the edge of the building, slid down the pipe along the side, and hit the ground running. His feet only making quiet taps against the concrete as he searched for the source of the commotion. Turning the corner at the end of the street, he saw two men pushing each other to see who got to go into the store first. Kurt sighed and ran towards them. Didn't they have something else to do other than burglarize?

By the time he made it up to the store, one guy was already inside, and the other looked like he'd been forced to be the look-out. If so, he royally sucked at his job, not seeing Kurt until he was already next to him. The man's eyes widened when he turned and saw the masked boy, the last thing he had expected to see when they planned this little breaking and entering trip. Before he could yell to his partner inside, Kurt was faster, punching him in the jaw and kicking him in the stomach.

Now, laying on the cold ground, dazed and confused, he had no idea what hit him. Not taking the chance of him getting up and running away, Kurt bent down and pinched the nerve between the guy's neck and shoulder, effectively making him pass out. With one criminal successfully taken care of, it was time for the one actually doing the committing. Entering the dark store through the broken glass door, he barely had time to wonder why the security alarm wasn't going off, before he heard a noise.

There was rustling a few aisle away, then some clicking and clanking of plastic. It was then that Kurt realized that he was in a CD store. Stepping over the broken glass carefully, he moved toward the noises. When he found the aisle he was looking for, there was a man, much like the one outside, dressed in all black. He was hunched over, stuffing handfuls of CD in his duffel bag at a time. However busy, he still managed to notice Kurt as soon as he stepped into his peripheral vision. Startled, he dropped the duffel bag onto the floor with a loud clatter, a few CDs spilling out.

"Who the fuck are you?" He guy said quickly, looking over Kurt's body. "_What_ the fuck are you?"

This was it, Kurt had thought about this moment since he came up with his vigilante idea. How he'd introduce himself to people was crucial. He'd even practiced in front of his mirror at home, lowering his voice to sound more mature.

"I'm Spiderman." Kurt replied, standing tall, owning it.

The man stared at him with furrowed eyebrows for a few seconds before bursting out laughing. "Spiderman? Oh, fucking kids." He mutter to himself as he combed his hand through his thick black hair. "Get out of here, kid, if you know what's good for ya."

He was right, if Kurt was being level-headed, he'd take off back home and retire his suit after just one night. But this was the new Kurt, and he was here to make sure that justice would be served.

"Sorry, I can't do that."

The man's face turned serious now. Not only was the stupid kid holding him up, but where the fuck was his partner, because he was a shitty look-out.

"Look, kid, you-"

"Spiderman." He corrected.

"_Spiderman_," The guy said through his teeth. "you're really pushing your luck, now."

Kurt shook his head. "No, _you_ pushed _your_ luck when you decided to break into this store."

Signing, the guy has had enough of the kid that was putting a stop in his plans at a pretty quick getaway, but now it was coming down to the fact that he'd have to take care of him. Stepping forward over his discarded duffel bag, he made his way over to Kurt, who defensively put his hands up, protecting his face in a boxing stance. The man just laughed at him and did the same. He was first to throw a punch, aiming for the masked boy's cheek, which Kurt expertly dodged.

He bounced on his feet, feeling the adrenaline of realizing that he was really here, fighting off a bad guy. More punches were thrown his way, but Kurt ducked and evaded them, which was really getting on the guy's nerves. Tired of wasting time though, Kurt, grabbed the guy's wrist on his next punch attempt and pulling him forward violently, making him fall to the ground face first. Immediately, Kurt was on the guy, his knee in the middle of his shoulder blades, keeping him down.

Pinching the nerve hard, the guy let out a groan as he fell unconscious. Letting out a sigh of relief, Kurt hadn't believed it be so easy in getting two grown men down in a timely manor, but instead of taking a few minutes to praise himself, he got to work on dragging the guy's body through the store and out onto the sidewalk where the other guy was still laying, out like a light. Looking around the area, Kurt spotted a telephone booth where he called 911 and alerted them to the break-in.

When the operator asked for his name, he left the phone hanging and made his way home in the shadows. He'd heard the sirens in the distance, and smiled to himself. It had been a good night, but a kid's gotta rest. Changing out of his suit and putting it in a cardboard box in his closet, he rubbed his eyes and plopped on his bed. It was just past two o'clock in the morning, and he only had four more hours until he'd have to get up for school. The life of a vigilante was tiring.

That was two months ago, and since then, everyone has grown to know who Spiderman is. He's saved countless women who've walked home alone and been attacked by men who see them as easy targets, stopped more robberies down town, and even helped out in residential areas on the weekends, once even getting a kitten out of a tree for an old lady. He was the masked hero that made everyone feel more safe. But the police weren't all happy about him, making them look bad at times.

Though there was never a night that went by the Kurt didn't put on his suit and head to the streets. There was always something going on, and Kurt was the type of person that liked to keep busy. However, this night was different from all the previous ones. He was on the South side of town, patrolling the clubs and nightlife. It was eerily quiet, aside from the few drunks wandering around ranting to themselves, or the homeless people talking to one another in the alleys.

Kurt was perched on the top of a ratty, vacant apartment building, in a spot where he could see most of the street. The faint thumping of music that was coming from his right, was kind of soothing, though every once in a while when the door opened, it would get louder and scare any animals that were in the area. He sat there for an hour and a half before a familiar voice caught his attention. Looking down three stories was none other than his main high school tormentor: Dave Karofsky.

He wondered not only why he of all people would be on this side of town, but so late at night. Sure it was the weekend, but usually the cool kids hosted their own parties instead of making fake IDs to get into crappy clubs. Him and one of the other guys in the football team that Kurt recognized, but didn't know his name, was walking with him, laughing about something. They slowed when the reached the ally to Kurt's right, and it didn't take long for him to get the picture.

The only gay bar in town, Scandals, was to his right, and it was no coincidence that Karofsky and his buddy just so happened to stop right next to it. The door to Scandals opened a few minutes later, loud music wafting to Kurt's ears, making the cat a few feet away from him startle and scurry away. A shorter guy with black hair exited the club. He looked about the same age as Kurt, but in truth, he kind of dressed like a toddler, with his sweater vest, bowtie, and hair gelled neatly to the side.

Kurt's eyes flashed to Karofsky, who tapped his buddy on the shoulder and nodded to him. Both pushed off the apartment building wall and headed into the alley towards to teenager, who was fiddling with his wallet, not even paying attention to what was going on around him. Knowing this could only go badly, Kurt got up from his spot and ran over to the fire escape, quietly making his way down to the ground. By the time his feet hit asphalt, Karofsky was already confronting the innocent teen.

Karofsky's buddy grabbed the guy's wallet out of his hand and looked at his driver's license.

"Blaine Anderson. What a nerdy name." He laughed, handing the wallet to Karofsky.

"A fag name, is what it is."

Karofsky then counted through the bills that were in the wallet and took them out, folding them in half with a smile and putting the stack in his Letterman jacket.

"Looks like I just made forty bucks." He bragged, throwing the empty wallet at Blaine's chest.

Kurt has had enough, so he marched forward with his back straight and his head held high. "Hey!"

This got the attention of all three boys, and the only one who looked scared was Karofsky's nameless buddy, who effectively mumbled something and took off running as fast as he could the way they had come. Karofsky shook his head at his cowardly companion, then turned back to Kurt with an annoyed face. In the moment, he wasn't scared of the masked boy.

"Give the boy his money back." Kurt ordered.

"Ohh, Spiderman told me to give the fag his money back, I'm so scared." Karofsky whined. "By the way, you're much shorter than I pictured you. You're a shrimp."

"Only size of heart matters. You must have a cold, black, shriveled up one inside your chest to be calling an innocent boy such a hateful word, and stealing from him."

Karofsky's eyes shined in the low lamp light as he chuckled. "So, you must be a fag too? If only the citizens of Lima knew that they were worshiping a fairy."

Clenching his jaw, Kurt controlled himself. "Give Mr. Anderson his money back, now, and apologize to him."

The tall boy scoffed. "You're a fucking wack-job if you think I'm going to apologize."

Kurt had heard enough at this point, Karofsky was obviously not going to do what he said unless he provided some...incentive. Stepping forward, letting him know he meant business, Karofsky wound his arm back and threw the first punch. Kurt avoided it and grabbed his thick arm, pulling him forward and bending him over, kicking him in the balls, then kneeing him in the stomach. Karofsky went down coughing and wincing, holding his most sensitive area, groaning with pain.

Turning him over, Kurt pulled Blaine's money out of him jacket pocket, then grabbed his chin, making him look at his face. "Apologize to him."

"Dude, you're fucking crazy." He moaned, now sweating, and little droplets made their way down the side of his face.

"Apologize and I'll let you go with a warning."

"Fuck." He cursed, rolling onto his side.

Kurt squeezed harder and placed his knee on Karofsky's chest, leaning on it to apply pressure to his ribs.

"I'm sorry!" He cried out. "Now stop, that fucking hurts."

Letting go of his face, Kurt stood up, letting him boy go. Even though he was in pain, he managed to stand up and sort of run away, not like Kurt would chase him anyway, but he was happy to finally have a bully running away from him for a change. Turning back to the boy known as Blaine, he was off so the side, in the shadows, eyes wide as she held his wallet close to his chest. Holding out the money in front of him, Kurt tried coaxing him out.

He couldn't help but smile when Blaine blinked a few times before stepping forward and carefully taking his money back.

"Thank you." He said in a small voice, avoiding eye contact.

Kurt had grown used to all types of reactions. Blaine was the bashful, but thankful type, and he wore it well. It wasn't until he finally stepped into the dim light that Kurt saw just how adorable he was. He could see the boy's cheeks were lightly flushed as he fumbled with his wallet trying to get the money back in it. Of course, Kurt couldn't really blame his nervousness, he'd imagine it would be harder to function when the town vigilante is watching what you're doing.

"Allow me to walk you to your car." Kurt said when Blaine finally put his wallet back into the back pocket of his jeans.

Not waiting for a reply before he put his hand on Blaine's back, leading him towards the street. His broad shoulders were stiff under his hand as he lead them across the street to his 2009 silver Saturn.

"Drive safe." He instructed, then jogged away, slipping into the shadows.

Blaine stood there at his car door for five whole minutes before his heart finally calmed down and he could function properly again. He was going back over and over it in his head, convincing himself that everything actually had happened. Could you blame him though? That sort of thing just didn't happen often to people like him. Who knows what would have happened if Spiderman hadn't of shown up to save him. Though his guess was that he'd have gotten the crap beat out of him.

That night, both boys went to bed thinking of the other. Kurt wondered where the other boy was, what he was like, where he came from. And Blaine wondered who was the kind and quite badass boy under the mask, wondering if he would ever see him again. He wanted to, because he hadn't properly thanked his rescuer. Even going as far as contemplating putting himself in fake danger to lure in the mysterious boy, but he quickly decided that would be too extreme.

Over the next few weeks, Kurt wandered around the South side more, thinking that maybe he'd run into the raven-haired boy again, but there was no sign of him. Just a few more break-ins and one assault, again, near Scandals, though this time it wasn't Karofsky or any of his crew. Ever since that night he'd attempted to teach his bully a lesson, it actually made him more ruthless in the halls of McKinely. Slushying more people than ever, and Kurt got the brunt of it all.

Not even Finn could stop it if he wanted to. Or if he even knew. Kurt was well at hiding and cleaning up fast. Twenty minutes in the bathroom and you never would have known he was slushied at all, thanks to his waterproof jacket that he'd taken to wearing during school hours. It protected his outfits underneath, so being met with a slushie every day wasn't exactly so bad. He was one to believe in karma. One day, it would all come back and bite Karofsky in the ass.

Kurt just didn't know that it was him that would be dealing the karma out. One Friday night he was patrolling the West side, near the mall and theaters are. He heard a commotion, and again, that damn familiar voice. What was Karofsky up to now?

"Spiderman's now here to save you this time, you little faggot. It's payback time." He said, his voice carrying in the empty parking lot.

When Kurt rounded the corner, Karofsky pushed Blaine so hard that he fell onto the hard asphalt with a groan. The fear in his eyes was evident, and he looked as if he were about to cry because he knew what was coming. But Kurt wasn't going to let that happen. This time, he really had to teach the tall boy a lesson that he would remember. Sure, Spiderman wasn't always there to save everyone, because he was only one person, but he'd damn well try.

"Karofsky!" Kurt hollered, making him turn around.

"How the Hell do you know my name?" He asked, seemingly unfazed by Kurt's appearance and more worried about how he knew him.

"I know a lot of things, _David_. First and foremost, that you are a big bully who needs to be stopped. Second, that you should learn to accept yourself, rather than take your anger out on everyone around you. It's not healthy."

"Shut the Hell up. You don't know what you're talking about."

Kurt signed. "I'm afraid I do. Now, if you know what's best for you, you'll leave Blaine alone, seeing as he didn't do anything at all to you."

Karofsky turned around all the way now, facing Kurt and striding towards him. "You're right, my beef is with you."

"Your..._beef_...is with yourself, Dave."

Not wanting to listen to another, Karofsky lunged forward, fist coming at Kurt fast. He didn't expect violence so quickly, even though it _was _Karofsky after all. His fist connected with Kurt's shoulder, getting out of the way just enough that he didn't hit his face. Grabbing the back of the taller boy's Letterman jacket, he pulled him forward, kneeing him in the stomach, and while he was bent over, slamming his elbow into the middle of his back, causing him to fall onto the ground.

Kurt flashed a glance at Blaine, who was still on the ground about ten feet away, watching everything unfold. When he turned back to Karofsky, he was attempting to stand up, one hand holding his stomach, the other on the car that he was using as leverage to lift himself up. There was anger in his eyes, and Kurt knew that he would just be coming back for more. He wasn't the type of vigilante to beat a person senseless, but if he kept coming back for more, Kurt would be forced to defend himself.

Before he managed to all the way up, Kurt sent his fist into Karofsky's cheek. It was the hardest he'd ever hit someone, and it hurt his knuckles, which would be bruised tomorrow for sure. The tall boy fell back to the ground with a grunt and stayed there, resting his head back against the car. Kurt shook his head, wondering if anything would ever get through to the jock. Wondering what the heck it would take to get him to realize that he needed to deal with his own issues instead of pushing them away.

Kneeing in front of the broken boy, he spoke quieter. "You need to stop, Dave. Stop denying who you are, and stop torturing the innocent people around you because of it. It's no one's fault. But your actions are unacceptable. If I catch you assaulting someone again, I'm taking you straight to the police station."

For once in his life, Karofsky actually looked remorseful, but that may have just been because he'd gotten beat up with little effort by someone almost half his size. Walking back over to Blaine, he reached down and grabbed his hand, pulling him up off of the ground. Blaine dusted himself off but kept quiet as they silently walked to his car. Kurt didn't really want to leave Blaine again, but he had to get home before it got too late out.

Finn always coming into his room around two in the morning on Friday nights, wanting someone to play video games with until the sun comes up. Nodding to Blaine as a goodbye, he started walking away, and Blaine knew that if he didn't do or say something now, he might never get another chance to, so he yelled out to Kurt.

"Wait!"

Kurt turned around, facing the raven-haired boy again.

"I never properly thanked you the first time for saving me. Now it seems I have to thank you yet again."

Kurt smiled under his mask."There's no need to thank me. I'd say I was just doing my job, but unfortunately, I don't get paid for this."

Blaine laughed and stepped closer. He was still nervous, but not as much as before. At least his hands weren't shaking as he approached his savior. Kurt watched him carefully, not sure where this was going, but he trusted Blaine, even as he reached up and touched his masked cheek, following his jawline, then grazing his way down to where the mask ended. Kurt wasn't sure if Blaine wanted him to take the mask off completely or what, but for Blaine, he actually kind of wanted to.

"May I?" Blaine asked softly.

Kurt nodded, taking a deep breath. Was his identity about to be revealed? Blaine rolled up the mask until Kurt's lips were fully exposed, a light pink against pale skin. He couldn't help but not lick them as the cool night's air pricked at his overheated skin. Blaine's eyes flickered from his to his lips before leaning up and capturing them with his. To say Kurt was surprised, would be an understatement. A handsome boy was kissing him. A real kiss. Not a hate-kiss that Karofsky pulled a year ago.

Soft lips moved against his, sending waves of warmth through his body as he let his hands rest on the shorter boy's hips. When Blaine finally pulled back, Kurt wanted nothing more than to dive right back in. But he didn't, he stood there in shock as Blaine pulled his mask back down to where it's supposed to be and shyly smiled back up at him. It was Kurt's time to blush now, and even though Blaine couldn't see, he was still embarrassed by it and avoided eye contact for a few moments to recuperate, until Blaine's voice filled his ears again.

"If you ever feel comfortable enough to reveal your identity to me, I'd very much like to take you on a date."

Kurt didn't know what to say. Okay, that was a lie, he knew exactly what he wanted to say. He actually wanted to scream 'yes!' from the mountaintops because he had just been asked out by a guy, for the first time. But even though he wanted to more than anything, he still wasn't quite sure that it was the smartest thing to do. Once he was revealed as Kurt Hummel, he couldn't take it back. But Blaine seemed like he was the kind of guy that was worth the risk.

"I'll definitely think about it." He ended up replying.

Blaine smiled and bit his lip. That was more than he was expecting to get from the boy. "Well, if you ever decide yes-"

"I'll find you." Kurt interrupted.

And with that, turned around, smile still on his face, headed into the dark alley, jumped up on a wooden crate, hopped on the dumpster, and grabbed onto a large pipe that led up to the top of the building, and climbed up, disappearing when he made it to the top. Blaine knew that wouldn't be the last time he saw of the elusive Spiderman, it was only just the beginning for them, and he couldn't wait to find out how their story ends.

* * *

**A/N: This was my first Klaine fic, so I hope it was alright.**


End file.
